


So I kissed him

by wklover



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, wonkyu fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: Protective Kyuhyun over Siwonnie.





	So I kissed him

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this drabble in which uri Kyuhyun protects his Siwonnie at all cost.  
Don´t forget to drop me a comment after the reading.

I didn’t know what to do. I mean he was so pretty, so close to tears, so near to me, so dear to me.   
I mean I don’t know how to be supportive, or empathetic, I am just a boy. I am only fourteen, I don’t have a lot of advice or experience to give.   
I guess I could help out if his skateboard lost a wheel, or maybe even reboot his phone settings, but heck, I am still shy. I never had a boyfriend before. When he held my hand that first time we walked to the park; I took the long way so I wouldn’t have to let go of his hand, well, when we turned the corner to walk that way, instead of to the entrance which was straight ahead, he just squeezed my hand, looked over at me and smiled. 

I must have turned beet red, because his next words were: “You’re sweet, Kyuhyun-ah” 

And then he pulled me close with his hand, leaned up and kissed me on my cheek. 

If you thought I was beet red a moment ago, if you had seen my face after that kiss on the cheek, you would have thought I was a thermometer from a cartoon. I did not wash that cheek that night. I just kept touching the spot where he kissed me - over and over again. Someone that smart, that strong, that handsome, thought I was sweet, and kissed me. It was one of the nicest things anyone ever did for me. 

I remember when some older boys made fun of his outfit just because he was wearing designer’s clothes on in a high-school not for rich people. In fact, the only rich boy was him in the entire place. He was only sixteen, an innocent boy, very shy but hell of wealthy. All of the boys laughed at him. It made me so mad. I stormed right over to their table…and I loomed. I am a pretty good at looming. I mean I am only fourteen and thin, but I am around six feet tall and have some wide shoulders. 

When I turned back around, there he was, his tear stained face looking up at me:

“Why didn’t you just let them go on, like the other guys?” And he waved at all the boys just sitting and watching in the lunch room. 

“Because they are idiots who can´t face the reality…. And unlike those assholes, you´re a smart man. A kind man. You are beautiful, Siwon. And…you are my friend.” 

I think that was the longest sentence I ever said out loud to a man. 

I was surprised when he pulled me close with both hands, and leaned down towards me. I guess my body knew the right thing to do, because I leaned up to him and he kissed me. Very softly, very gently, and very comforting, right on the mouth. His lips were like licking a rainbow. I heard some of the kids clapping, and my friend Changmin yelled out: “Go get em Tiger!” That made him laugh, and his breath popped into my life like a fresh soul. It ended the kiss, but not the hug, nor did it stop both of us from laughing like loons. 

Now, well, we have been together for almost four months. His Dad might be taking a job in another city. They might have to move. He came over and told me as soon as they let him. So that is why I am standing here watching him. He is so close to tears, so near to me, so dear to me. I didn’t know what to do…

So, I kissed him. 

It was the right thing to do. 

He kissed me back. 

Everything will work out. I know, because it did.


End file.
